Indomável
by Creeper007
Summary: AVISO Está é uma adaptação da obra Uma Dama Rebelde,de Gail Ranstrom. Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Uma Dama rebelde. Um oficial elegante. Um casamento forçado. Com suas próprias ideias, Srta. Sakura Haruno não quer ser forçada a se casar. Sir Sasuke Uchiha volta de sua missão militar pronto para reivindicar sua noiva que deixou antes de partir para a guerra.


**_Está é uma adaptação da obra Uma Dama Rebelde, de Gail Rantrom. Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Embora seja noiva de Sir Sasuke Uchiha há anos, a srta. Sakura Haruno nem mesmo sabe como ele é. Não se recorda do oficial elegante que lhe pediu a mão em casamento por carta antes de partir para a guerra. Agora que está de volta de sua missão militar, Sasuke reivindica sua noiva. Mas Sakura havia desenvolvido ideias próprias, e não será forçada a se casar._**

 _ **Capítulo Um**_

 _Litchfield, Hampshire, 21 de maio de 1814._

 _S_ _akura Haruno_ agarrou a manga do irmão e fitou aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus.

— Estou lhe dizendo, Gaara, estou desesperada. Nosso padrasto não me dá ouvidos e se recusa a discutir o assunto. Ontem, à noite, ele... ele me castigou. E, se não puder confiar no meu próprio irmão, em quem vou confiar? Precisa me ajudar.

Gaara acariciou-lhe a mão e sorriu de modo tranquilizador.

— Querida Sakura, isso é apenas nervosismo antes do casamento.

— Não é, não. Estou realmente desesperada, Gaara. Não sei como pude ignorar por tanto tempo as núpcias que estão por vir. Eu lhe garanto que uma coisa é ser prometida a um estranho com anos de antecedência, outra é estar a menos de uma semana do casamento de fato. Simplesmente não vou conseguir levar isso adiante.

— Calma, calma, menina — tranquilizou Gaara — Tudo vai se assentar à medida que o dia for se aproximando. Não se preocupe. Estudei com Sasuke Uchiha. Sei que é um homem responsá vel, que não costuma ter explosões súbitas de fúria ou paixão. Na verdade, sempre foi um tipo bem sério.

Gaara era um piadista de primeira, de modo que ela se viu obrigada a duvidar dele. Assim, achou melhor ir olhar pela janela da sala de estar. A primavera chegava ao seu estágio mais estonteante. As árvores estavam lotadas de folhas ver des e botões de flores, que logo se abririam diante do calor das tardes ensolaradas. Quando aquelas mesmas árvores e flores estivessem plenamente desabrochadas, ela estaria caminhando para o altar para se unir a um desconhecido.

 _Isso era inimaginável!_

Ela se voltou para o irmão.

— Gaara , basta de piadas. Se não puder contar com sua ajuda, terei de fazer algo de que provavelmente me arrependerei. Fugir, ou...

— Ora, vamos. Está prometida ao Uchiha há dois anos! Por que isso, agora?

— Porque dois anos atrás, sempre havia a chance de ele... —Ah, meu Deus! Ela ia ter que dizer isso. — Que ele não voltasse da guerra... — admitiu. — E se não o fizesse, eu poderia alegar estar com o coração partido e adiar um novo enlace até que fosse considerada inapta para casar. Gostaria de ir a Londres sem que matronas torcessem o nariz me perguntando incessantemente por que eu ainda não estava casada.

Meu Deus! Ao dizer aquilo, sentiu-se tomada de vergonha. Ela era realmente tão egoísta e fútil assim? Tentou mais uma vez.

— Duas semanas atrás, estava cuidando da minha vida, quando chegou a malfadada carta do capitão Uchiha para o nosso padrasto, avisando que retornara a Inglaterra. Ele já estava organizando os preparativos na paróquia de sua igreja e solicitou que nosso padrasto fizesse o mesmo, visto que ele queria se casar o mais cedo possível. Nestas últimas três semanas, me arrepiei toda só de saber disso. Os serviçais estão limpando cada centímetro da casa, arrumando-a para a chegada do capitão Chandler. E, eu jamais tive a intenção de me casar com ninguém.

— Você já se divertiu o bastante, durante estes dois anos, Sakura. Só que, agora, está na hora de pagar o preço.

— Pagar o preço? A quem? Ao diabo?

Gaara sorriu.

— Ah, Sakura. Deixa disso.

— Outra coisa: por que só agora Sir Sasuke Uchiha se apresentou?

— Teve de voltar para casa, solicitar os proclamas na paróquia e preparar a casa para receber a prometida. Além do mais, você já foi apresentada ao homem. Lembro que a senhorita disse que ele era agradavelmente bem-apessoado.

Ela sentiu as faces arderem. Se ao menos soubesse que sua ligeira mentira educada fosse crescer asas e alçar voo!

— Ah, Gaara. Aquela foi a minha primeira temporada. Dancei e conversei com tantos jovens que, na minha cabeça, eles se confundiam um com o outro. Quando você e nosso padrasto disseram que o capitão Uchiha estava sendo considerado o herói de Cuidad Rodrigo, e me perguntaram se eu me lembrava dele, menti. Havia tantos homens de uniforme naquela primavera, que eu definitivamente não me recordo dele. Se eu soubesse que ele havia feito uma oferta por mim, não teria mentido. Mas, quando dei por mim, nosso padrasto já havia assinado os contratos e era tarde demais.

— Bom Deus! – Exclamou Gaara - Está falando sério?

— Não sei — ela confessou. Realmente era todas aquelas coisas: fútil, caprichosa e impulsiva. — Depois que fui informada de que estávamos prometidos um ao outro, tentei desesperadamente me lembrar do capitão Uchiha, mas não consegui. Todos os jovens de uniforme eram bem-apessoados. Alguns eram interessantes e alguns eram reservados. Todos estavam empolgados em ir para a península. Jamais saberia distingui-los pelo nome.

Incrédulo, Gaara sacudiu a cabeça.

— Bem, Sasuke sempre foi um homem que sabia exatamente o que queria. Ele recebera ordens de se apresentar na Espanha no dia em que a conheceu. Acho que ele foi inteligente em deixá-la comprometida antes de voltar para a península. A essa altura, algum outro sujeito já teria pedido a sua mão.

— Algum outro sujeito? Mas, irmão, eu não quero me casar. Nunca. E se o capitão Uchiha estava tão encantado comigo, por que não escreveu sequer uma carta?

— Nenhuma. E você, menina? Quantas cartas escreveu para ele?

Sakura cerrou os lábios para deter a torrente de palavras duras e voltou para a janela, para observar um pardal voando bem alto. Que liberdade abençoada! Exatamente o que ela tanto desejava. Em uma semana, pertenceria a um homem de quem nem se lembrava, dormiria na cama dele, e deveria se comportar como se tudo aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo — a concessão de intimidades e os prazeres fingidos. Ah, sim! Sabia tudo o que maridos e mulheres faziam. Sua querida amiga Hinata explicara às lágrimas, quando voltara da lua-de-mel.

E aquilo não era o pior de tudo! O pior era que Hinata, e todas as amigas que agora estavam casadas, estavam à mercê dos maridos. Homens cujo verdadeiro caráter elas só conheceram depois do matrimônio. Homens que, na melhor das hipóte ses, agora as tratavam com indiferença. Ora, ela podia até se lembrar quando o padrasto começou a cortejar a mãe. Para obter a sua aprovação, ele cansou de fazer as suas vontades dela e as do irmão. Trazia-lhes sempre doces e brincava com eles quando visitava. Eles o acharam maravilhoso. Mas, após o casamento, quando a mãe já estava sob seu domínio, não houve mais doces nem brincadeiras, e sua mãe passava boa parte do tempo trancada no quarto chorando.

Sakura engoliu em seco, e tornou a falar:

— Não é o capitão Sir Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara. É o casamento em si. Não quero me casar com ninguém. E, se você não me ajudar, vou fazer alguma coisa drástica.

— Defina "drástica". O que está pensando em fazer?

— Vou para um convento, ou fugir, ou... ou arruinar minha reputação.

Ele riu.

— Para começar, menina, você não pode se juntar a um convento, pois não somos católicos. Em segundo lugar, se resolver fugir, vai acabar sendo encontrada e arrastada de volta para o altar. Quanto a arruinar a reputação, o que espera conseguir com isso?

— Se eu fosse sequestrada, a culpa não seria minha, mas isso certamente colocaria em dúvida a minha... virtude. Como o capitão Uchiha possui ambições políticas, ele vai precisar de uma mulher de reputação imaculada para subir na hierarquia do governo, e, sendo assim, não iria querer nada comigo.

Com determinação, ela empinou o nariz. O irmão sabia que aquele gesto era sinal de que ela levaria adiante qualquer plano que a livrasse do casamento.

Gaara suspirou e, pela maneira como ele franziu a testa, Sakura percebeu que ele estava pensando no padrasto, e no que ele faria para forçar o casamento.

— Muito bem, Sakura. Mas é melhor me contar o que está tramando, e eu verei o que posso fazer.

Sir Sasuke Uchiha, consagrado cavaleiro da recente Batalha de Toulouse, ainda não se acostu mara à honra de ter o título Sir associado ao nome. Mas isso não importava agora para ele. A única coisa na qual queria pensar era esticar as pernas perto da lareira. Não esperava ver o futuro cunhado invadindo sua biblioteca naquela noite chuvosa. Enquanto tomava um gole do licor, procurou digerir a notícia surpreendente.

— Repugnante? — indagou. — Essa foi a palavra que ela usou?

Gaara Haruno suspirou profundamente e se inclinou para a frente na cadeira.

— Um simples caso de nervosismo antes do casamento. Vai passar.

— Então ela o enviou para cancelar a coisa toda?

— Nosso padrasto proibiu isso. Ela inventou um plano maluco para arruinar o matrimônio. Pode acreditar: se achasse que poderia convencê-la, eu o faria. Mas, Sakura está determinada. Quando ela enfia alguma coisa na cabeça, vai até o fim.

Sasuke procurou ignorar o desapontamento. Ele não era o mesmo homem de que a srta. Haruno se lembrava. Os anos que se seguiram o modificaram, física e emocionalmente. E como ele estava diferente, nada mais justo do que oferecer à moça uma oportunidade de mudar de idéia.

— São os meus ferimentos? Alguém contou para ela que...

— Não, Sasuke. Ela nada sabe a respeito disso - Ele suspirou. Pelo menos, ela não o rejeitara por considerá-lo menos homem.

— Eu lhe concederei a liberdade.

— Entenda, esse é o problema. Só de pensar nisso, minha mãe fica completamente descompensada. Ela receia que Sakura vá ficar marcada como coquete e que ninguém vá pedi-la em casamento novamente. Nosso padrasto jura que não oferecerá outro dote. Ele disse que não romperá o contra to. Não deixou escolha para Sakura. Mas a falta de futuros pretendentes ou de um dote não a assusta. Ela jura que jamais pretende se casar.

Perdido em pensamentos, Sasuke segurou o copo, percorrendo-lhe a borda com a ponta dos dedos, até que o cristal cantasse. Sakura era um alvoroço de cachos ruivos , olhos verdes brilhantes, lábios cheios e sensuais. Isso sem falar nas curvas bem feitas e a pele branca, pura, virginal. Era a última coisa na vida que ele considerava imaculada e intocável. Seria um enorme desperdício se ela jamais se casasse.

Incentivado por apenas uma dança na noite anterior ao seu retorno à guerra, e mal ousando ter esperanças, escrevera para o padrasto da moça propondo casamento. Ainda podia se lembrar do instante em que abriu a carta de resposta. Atordoado, fora tomado de incredulidade e um prazer indes critível. Com Sakura Haruno esperando por ele, teria motivos para prosseguir.

A sociedade o considerava um bom partido devido à boa aparência, às ligações de sua família e às boas perspectivas de futuro dele. Mas, aos olhos de qualquer dama, era um homem arruinado. Os ferimentos sofridos em Toulouse o transformaram em um fantasma do homem que outrora fora. Tivera esperanças de que isso não fosse importar para a srta. Haruno, mas fora um tolo em pensar assim.

— Eu cancelarei tudo, Gaara. Sakura não precisará de um plano maluco. Já tem motivos suficientes para se arrepender de sua escolha. Ela não se lembra de mim.

Gaara pigarreou.

— Parece que isso é parte do problema. Ela me confessou não possuir qualquer recordação de sua pessoa.

Sasuke fitou Gaara com incredulidade.

— Ah, o insulto final! Sinto-me tão lisonjeado!

Maldição! Uma coisa era ser rejeitado por causa dos ferimentos, mas outra era ser rejeitado porque fora tão irrelevante que ela nem se lembrava dele! A raiva, alimentada pela mágoa, fez com que ele tivesse vontade de cobrar dela o acordo.

Pousou o copo sobre a mesa e ficou de pé. Se permanecia tempo demais sentado, a perna ferida ficava dura e se recusava a cooperar. Não haveria muitas danças no seu futuro. Lá fora, relâmpagos iluminavam o céu, trovões sacudiam as vidraças e o vento frio batia de encontro a janela. Ao se virar para o amigo, Sasuke viu o próprio reflexo no vidro. A cicatriz que se estendia do queixo até a face esquerda era evidente naquela imagem distorcida. Ele passou os dedos pela superfície enrugada. É, aquilo era o bastante para apavorar qualquer dama de boa criação.

Contudo, Gaara, não desconsiderou o orgulho ferido da irmã.

— Posso perguntar por que nunca escreveu para Sakura? — perguntei ele, servindo-se mas um pouco de licor.

— Não era fácil arrumar papel e caneta nas trincheiras, meu amigo . Nas raras ocasiões em que me vi capaz de enviar-lhe qualquer tipo de mensagem, não soube o que dizer. Agira impulsivamente quando a pedi em casamento. Sendo sua irmã, eu sabia que ela seria boa pessoa, e essa recomendação era o bastante para mim. Quanto à aparência... Bem, você sabe o efeito que uma beldade daquelas exerce sobre um homem saudável. Mas, eu não fazia idéia do que poderíamos ter um comum, ou de como lhe despertar o interesse.

O amigo assentiu.

— E Sakura disse que não sabia o que escrever para um homem do qual não conseguia se lembrar. Não consegui convencê-la a vir conversar com você. Ela diz que nada de bom poderia vir de algo tão mal concebido, e que é o casamento que ela rejeita, e não você.

— Deveria ter procurado algo em comum e me arriscado. Coloque um rifle, ou uma espada na minha mão, e sou mais do que competente. Mas aquela pequena menina me deixou sem saber o que fazer.

— Ela exerce o mesmo efeito sobre toda a família. Sakura é de uma força terrível. Sabe manipular a todos muito bem. E por isso que eu me desespero ao tentar convencê-la a fazer a coisa certa. A vida inteira ela foi voluntariosa, no entanto, sempre teve boas intenções e possui um bom coração. E, antes que me pergunte, não, ela jamais foi infiel ou tem outro pretendente.

O Uchiha deu de ombros.

— Faltam menos de duas semanas para o casamento. Cancelá-lo a essa altura faria com que todos nós parecêssemos tolos. Sinto dizer isso, Gaara, mas acho que ela vai ter que levar isso até o fim.

O Haruno sorriu, erguendo o copo.

— Deixe-me contar-lhe o plano de minha irmã. E d pois, minhas próprias idéias. Você terá de decidir se a recompensa vale o risco que correrá.

Lá fora, um relâmpago riscou novamente o céu. Sasuke torceu para que aquilo não representasse um mau presságio.


End file.
